Chicken
Chicken is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie's games. In Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!, it is the second of four standard meat items, unlocked with Zoe when a player reaches Rank 2 in either game. It must first be cut, then flipped before it finishes cooking. The badge "Chicken Champ" is awarded when serving 50 orders of chicken tacos to customers. In Papa's Pastaria, it is the first of nine standard pasta toppings unlocked in the game. It is unlocked with Clover when the player reaches Rank 3. The "Chicken Champ" is awarded when serving 30 pasta orders with chicken. In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, it is the fifth of twenty-two pizza toppings unlocked in the game. It is unlocked with Zoe when the player reaches Rank 5. The "Chicken Chopper" badge is awarded when serving 30 pizzas with chicken. In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, Grilled Chicken is a standard topping unlocked with Doan on Day 2. The "Chicken Griller" badge is earned when serving 30 orders with chicken to customers. In Papa's Pizzeria HD, it is one of thirty-four standard pizza toppings, the fifth that is unlocked in the game. It is unlocked with Zoe when the player reaches Rank 9. Customers who order this Taco Mia!/HD/To Go! * Zoe (Unlocked) * Boomer * Bruna Romano * Chester * Connor * Doan * Janana * Julep * Kayla * Lisa * Matt * Nevada * Ninjoy * Olga * Peggy * Perri * Prudence * Rhonda * Ripley * Rita * Santa * Sasha * Scooter * Sienna * Steven * Sue * Trishna * Wally * Wylan B * Yippy * Akari (Closer) * Rico (Closer) Pastaria * Akari * Boomer * Clover * Chuck * Maggie * Ninjoy * Sasha * Sue * Vicky * Yippy * Quinn (Closer) Pizzeria HD/To Go! * Zoe (Unlocked) * Akari * Boomer * Chuck * Foodini * Hacky Zak * Kayla * Matt * Rita * Yippy * Quinn (Closer) Cheeseria * Doan (Unlocked) * Boomer * Bruna Romano * Chuck * Crystal * Ember * Greg * Hacky Zak * Maggie * Olga * Peggy * Professor Fitz * Rita * Scooter * Trishna * Yippy * Zoe * Rhonda (Closer) Cheeseria To Go! * Doan (Unlocked) * Amy * Boomer * Bruna Romano * Chuck * Crystal * Ember * Greg * Hacky Zak * Maggie * Nye * Olga * Peggy * Professor Fitz * Rita * Scooter * Skip * Trishna * Wylan B * Yippy * Zoe * Rhonda (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! * Bird Buster * Cheesy Chick * Cluck and Onion * Cordon Bleu * Fiery Flatbread * Gorgonzilla * Kickin' Chicken * Meat Lover's * Rosemary Ranch * Wild Western Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! * Ancho Onion * Blazing Blue * Cheesy Chicken * Chicken Cream Crunch * Cool Azul * Fiery Frijoles * Flaming Fajita * Guaco Taco * Pollo Queso Loco * Salsa Verde * Smothered Chicken Papa's Pizzeria HD * Buffalo Chicken * Chicken Cacciatore * Chicken Caesar * Chicken Club * The Californian Trivia * In Papa's Taco Mia, if you cut it twice, you'll get a 20% grill score. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Meats Category:Papa's Pastaria Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Meats Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Meats Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Toppings